Shotgun Wedding
by OCD Manga Geek
Summary: Shot one shot of Mamori and Yoichi's wedding.


_Looking through fan art I had saved on my computer, I decided to write a one-shot for several of them. So here goes nothing._

Mamori was tearing up. Her mother saw this and quickly scolded her. "You can't start crying. We just finished your makeup. Start now and it will run."

Mamori was blinking back the tears and she successfully held them back. She was so happy though. She was marrying her best friend and love of her life. She just hoped he wouldn't mess it up. Oh, she hoped. Her makeup was done, her hair was done, and all that was left was getting her dress on. She had not seen it yet. Her mother had picked it out and Mamori had gone to the fittings blindfolded.

She struggled getting into the dress. When she finally got it on, she could barely breathe. Really, were they designed to be torture devices or what? She turned to look at herself in the mirror and the sight took her breath away.

Her mother was brilliant at knowing what she wanted. Even when she had no idea herself what that was. The dress was strapless and tight in the waist, but floofed out in several tiers from her hips to the floor. There seemed to be a slightly pink tint to the white, but she couldn't really tell if it was just the light. There was a small red bow at her chest and a bigger one in the back at her waist. Her veil was attached to a white flowered headband. She felt absolutely breathtaking. She felt so wonderful that she spun once and watched her dress flare out. Turning to her mother, she enveloped her in a crushing hug.

Letting go of her mother, she felt tears pricking at her eyes again. She looked at her mother's face and saw a tear leak out of one eye. Her mother was quietly repeating to herself, "Don't cry. The ceremony hasn't even started. Don't cry yet."

She looked to the clock. Fifteen minutes until she walked out. Time couldn't move fast enough. The sooner the ceremony started, the sooner it finished, and the less time she had to worry about what could go wrong.

Her mother collected herself and was coming over to Mamori with her shoes. They were two inch heels, white, with little red bows on the toes. She still had ten minutes until she walked. Could time drag any slower?

She practiced walking in her heels. She had never worn any before. She was uncomfortable without her whole foot on the ground. These ones were different. It didn't feel like she was wearing heels. More like she was floating over the ground. Maybe it was just the excitement of getting married.

She looked to the clock again. Five minutes. Her father would be there soon, knocking on the door, ready to escort her down the aisle. A few moments later, a knock was heard on the door. Her mother went to peek out the door to see who it was. Honestly, she was so superstitious.

She smiled, opened the door wider to reveal her father standing there. He looked Mamori over and beamed. He held out his elbow and she gladly took it. They were just about out the door before she remembered her bouquet. She turned to retrieve it, only to find her mother holding it out for her. Her bouquet of red roses. She counted the roses. Six. Just like the number of jibes he took at her on a daily basis in high school. And the number of bullets in his small handguns.

She was escorted to the sanctuary and down the center aisle. That part of the day was a blur. She saw her groom, Yoichi. He looked stunning. His tux looked good, even without the tie. It looked formally casual. She got to the front and her father handed her off to Yoichi. Yoichi lifted her veil over her head and they both looked to the minister, even though they barely listened. The minister stopped, looked at Yoichi and waited.

Yoichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a notecard. "F-" He had promised her that he wouldn't swear at all on their wedding day. "Mamori. When we first met, you annoyed me beyond words. But then, I slowly found myself falling for you. I want to promise you that I will stay by your side. I will protect you as long as you need me."

Mamori felt herself tearing up. The vows were short and to the point, but they fit and made her happy. She cleared her throat and started her vows. "Yoichi. You were, honestly, the most annoying person I had ever met, when we first met. You swore all the time and did what you could to win the football games. And I found myself liking you more and more until I couldn't remember why I disliked you. I promise to stay by your side, even when you are on the field. I'll always love you, to the end."

She felt her tears welling up in her eyes. She knew her mother was crying but avoided looking at her. She knew that if she did, the dam would break and tears would flow freely. The minister continued talking and she stopped listening. Until she heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yoichi leaned in for the kiss. Their lips almost met when she heard the gunshot. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she had closed, and saw that Yoichi didn't look confused at all, but also didn't have the ever present gun in his hand either.

Looking down the aisle, she saw what appeared to be a member of yakuza. Except American. Maybe mafia? She looked to her husband, and calmly asked, "What did you do to that group to piss them off?"

He replied offhandedly, "Oh, nothing much. I just blackmailed their leader into turning himself in to the police."

They continued to carry out their completely normal conversation, to the astonishment of everyone in the room, even the gunman. The gunman finally got so fed up with it that he shot Mamori in the stomach. She grunted as the bullet hit her and she collapsed to the floor.

Her mouth moved one last time before she hit the ground. No one but Yoichi heard what she said, "Aim for a leg." She knew well enough that he had at least one gun with him, even if it was a small one.

Taking her advice, Yoichi pulled a revolver out of his suit jacket and aimed at the guy's leg. Hitting his target, the man fell to the floor, dropping his gun and holding his bleeding leg. Yoichi dropped his gun as well and kneeled beside his wife. She was holding her stomach, her bouquet over where the bullet hit. He grabbed her free hand and gripped it tightly; she gripped back and moved the bouquet. There wasn't a hole or a drop of blood. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her briefly.

They stood up and Mamori's mother came rushing up. "I figured something might happen, so the dress is bullet proof in the bodice." She looked like she might say more, but another yakuza member arrived, and tried shooting at Yoichi.

He put his right arm around her waist, holding her bouquet and pulling her close and holding his gun in his left hand. She gripped at his chest and looked only a little worried. Mostly for the guests. Yoichi hit the new man in the leg also, grabbed Mamori's hand and started running out of the church.

The car was there and they hurriedly got in. The driver was looking nervous about all the gunshots he heard, but as soon as he saw that his passengers were in and the door closed, he headed off to the hotel.

Mamori looked to her husband and smiled. He looked back at her and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just that I was right."

"Right about what?"

She could tell that his promise of not swearing was difficult on him, but pretended she didn't. "About something going wrong today."

Yoichi rolled his eyes. "Of course you thought that."

"And why shouldn't I?" She questioned defensively, "Something always tends to go wrong with you."

"Not wrong, per se. More like not as planned."

She sighed letting it go. Yoichi shifted a little and she glimpsed something under his shirt. Her hand darted out and she peeked at what it was. He was wearing a bullet proof vest. "You thought something was going to happen, too!" She exclaimed, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have worn this." She tugged at the vest.

He sighed in resignation, "Fine, I figured something was going to go not as planned. Better safe than sorry."

The driver stopped and they saw out the window, the hotel they were staying at. Yoichi opened the door and gestured for her to get out while he 'held' the door. Once she was out, he closed the door, grabbed her hand and they walked into the hotel.

They had already checked in and when they went up to their room, they began passionately kissing each other. They changed into pajamas and weren't bothered by any other members of the gang as they cuddled into each other and fell asleep after such a trying day.

_There is my one shot. Sorry if you don't like it, I made Hiruma OOC because I personally will not swear, so I wouldn't be typing swears. Also, I thought that Mamori would want him to not swear on their special day. The ending was also kind of rushed in my opinion, but it was late at night and I could barely function and I wanted to finish this before I went to sleep. So review, favorite, flame, whatever. Just know that any and all flames will be used to burn my AP Bio notes at the end of the school year._


End file.
